


A Second Chance

by RaeOfSunshine738



Series: Weeks Of Fun [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Rose Lavillant, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Chat Noir Kagami Tsurugi, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, Dragon Miraculous, Dragon!Luka, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kwami Swap, Ladybug Luka Couffaine, Lukagami Week July 2019, Mentioned Chloé Bourgeois, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Past Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Snake Miraculous, Snake!Kagami, i am late, i love this ship so much, my VERY late lukagami week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeOfSunshine738/pseuds/RaeOfSunshine738
Summary: A very late Lukagami Week. They both started off as broken-hearted lovers, and she wasn't a believer in second chances. But he knew he would be her own second chance at love. But would he be the right one?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Kagami Tsurugi, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Weeks Of Fun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572574
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraLynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraLynne/gifts), [BBWoulfC (Raydara12)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raydara12/gifts).



> Welcome to my super late Lukagami week! This should be fun haha. I haven't entered in a week for any ships of mine before, so, here we go! I'll update at least every two days.

As he helped his girlfriend onto the deck, he started to worry about how she'd react to his family. They were polar opposites after all, well, at least family and upbringing-wise.

"Are you really sure about this?" Kagami winced nervously, looking down directly at her feet as Luka helped her onto the boat.

"Of course," he smiled, giving her a peck of a kiss on the cheek. "You'll love my sister and mother, trust me."

"Aye, all aboard, lass!" Kagami jumped upon hearing Anarka's welcoming her onto the boat, luckily landing on the edge of the boat after her leap from the boardwalk as Luka pulled her closer to his body so she wouldn't fall, stepping behind her. "Welcome to the Liberty!"

Kagami hesitantly walked into the boat, now fully on deck, near where Kitty Section's instruments and audio setup where. "Hello, Mrs. Couffaine," she greeted, saying it instinctively as Anarka yanked her hand to shake it. "I'm Kagami, Luka's new girlfriend."

"I'm aware, lassie," Anarka winked, guiding her over to a seat. Since Anarka's courtesies were so kind towards her, Kagami took the seat instantly, hands crossed over her chest as Luka sat down with her, pulling her legs over his lap. "You should meet my daughter, Luka's sister Juleka." she smiled, looking over to Luka before asking, "Speaking of your sister, where is she?"

"She texted me on the way here, she's out with Rose, Mylene and Ivan," Luka answered his mother, "But she and Rose'll come by soon."

"Fair enough," Anarka shrugged. "So, Kagami, what are you interested in asides from my son?"

Her comment made both Luka and Kagami alike blush hard, but Kagami moved on as her face returned to it's normal ivory tone, "I'm a fencer." she began, "Everyone in my family's held up the legacy. Heck, our last name is a type of sword." she dryly chuckled.

Anarka's eyes widened when hearing her son's new girlfriend (and her potential future daughter-in-law) was a fencer. Fencing involved swords, or sabers, which were vividly similar - and she was basically a pirate, and pirates fought with swords! Kagami, in Anarka's opinion, was a perfect match for her son. "You're a fencer?!" she exclaimed.

Kagami found it hard to respond. She didn't dislike Anarka, no; in fact, she found her warm and caring, but her stomach being tied in a million huge knots that prevented her from speaking correctly were hard to break past. "Um... yes?" she stuttered. "Ever since I was a child, yes," she continued, "Although I'm not sure if I'll become a professional or not in the future." the words all spat out of her mouth quickly, as she was too nervous to take it slow and sound more refined, mature, and elegant.

As her mother would've liked her to be in this situation.

Looking to Luka, who smiled at his girlfriend and mother speaking, Kagami mouthed to him, _'I'm sorry.'_

"No, no, you're fine," Luka whispered in her ear, kissing the shell of her ear, "It's fine to be nervous right now."

A little while had passed, and as Anarka and Kagami spoke more, the two developed an almost instant fondness; something that made Luka smile at the thought of his girlfriend and mother getting along. Hopefully, the same would go for when Kagami and Juleka met each other. And maybe Rose, too.

"Anyway," Anarka began again, making both Kagami and Luka dart their heads to look at her. "Pirates were swordfighters, y'know," she began to smirk, "And I _love_ pirates, so, would you like to have a fencing match with me?"

Kagami's face - and entire body, for that matter - contorted upon Anarka's offer, but after she thought about it; it didn't sound so bad. "Sure, Ms. C," she smiled hesitantly, looking to Luka for his 'approval', and he nodded and winked as a response. "I'd love to."

"Well, then, square up!" Anarka challenged.

Reaching for her bag, Kagami drew her fencing saber from its slip-on cover, putting the tip underneath her own chin. "Game on."

In response, Anarka picked up her own sword, which was on a display next to the band's equipment. "Touche."

"Oh, God," Luka groaned, burying his face in his hands upon his girlfriend and mother's antics.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later, Kagami and Anarka were in the ending of their fight. And as for how Luka had reacted, to say he was embarrassed would be a huge understatement.

Holding her sword above Anarka's left shoulder, Kagami looked her in the eye fiercely. "Give up, now, future mother-in-law," she whispered, "You'll never win against a Tsurugi."

Anarka smirked. "Oh, yeah?" she responded, grabbing Kagami by her wrist and grasping it. "Have fun going for a spin!" and with that, she spun Kagami towards the edge of the boat, the teenager spinning around as her sword fell to the floor, and she found herself leaned over the edge of the boat, looking down into the bank of the Seine.

Anarka felt guilty once realizing what she'd done, moving her hands to her mouth as she gasped, "Oh, I'm sorry, lass!" she exclaimed, Luka moving to help pull his girlfriend back into place. "I didn't mean that, y'know," she muttered.

"Oh, you're fine!" Kagami smiled, hands and arms behind her back. "I'm just really tired," she explained. "Fencing practice, walking all the way here, and having a little bit of time with my friends took a lot of energy out of me." the fencer laughed.

Since she could see Kagami was a good person who cared for her son, she decided it'd be only fair to let her stay the night. It was already 10:10, after all. "You can stay here if you want to for the night, lass," Anarka offered. Kagami's face lit up; she'd never had anyone offer that to her in a while. Not even Gabriel had done that, back when she and Adrien were an item. "Would you like to?"

"I'd love to!" Kagami exclaimed, getting up and off of the drum set's stool and running downstairs. But before she left, she popped her head up to say her final words. "Thank you so much, Ms. Couffaine!"

As she heard Kagami running downstairs, Anarka looked to her son with a scheming grin. "You really like that girl, don't 'cha?"

Luka blushed at that; as she hadn't ever asked him this, even when he was with Marinette for a brief while. "Yeah, I do," he smiled. "She's the best."

"Well, keep up that mindset, son, because I'm pretty sure I want grandchildren in the future," Anarka joked, making Luka redder than Nathaniel's hair. "Kidding, kidding." she cleared up. "No rush. You are 18 and she's 17, after all."

"Well, good," Luka dryly chuckled, "Because we're not those types of people, Mom."

* * *

Later that night, when Juleka had returned at almost midnight, she came to see Luka cleaning up on the deck, with their mother nowhere to be seen. "I'm back," she announced. "Where's Mom?"

"Out getting food," Luka answered, blowing dust off of a chest containing Anarka's collective items. "Kagami's downstairs sleeping, Mom let her stay for the night."

Juleka smirked. "You mean that pretty girl that's a fencer?"

"Yep, that's the one," Luka swooned, beginning to gush over his new girlfriend. "Kagi's pretty awesome. I think you and Rose would really like her," he beamed. "Speaking of Rose, where is she?"

"Oh, she's spending the night with Alya and Marinette, they're having a sleepover," Juleka answered. "I would've gone, but, you know, every couple needs some space sometimes."

"Got it," Luka nodded. "And just so you know, nothing's awkward between Marinette and I. We're still friends, and you're allowed to talk to her."

"Oh yeah, I know," Juleka assured. "Speaking of your new GF, where's Kagami sleeping at?"

"Oh, I'm letting her rest in my bed for the night," Luka answered his sister. "Not yours, don't worry."

Juleka smirked yet again, then teasing, "Your bed, huh? Make sure nothing past cuddling and actual sleeping goes on in there, big bro!" she burst into laughter.

Luka smacked her on the arm. "I would never!"

Juleka scoffed. "Really?"

* * *

After Juleka had gone to bed, Luka looked at Kagami with a smile as she slept. She was so beautiful when in a slumber, almost like a sleeping cat.

"Good night, Angel," he kissed her on the forehead, hopping into bed with her, being careful to not wake her. "I love you, Kagi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I love writing Anarka being Kagami's 'new mom' so much lol. Please comment and tell me what you enjoyed! Thanks so much for reading, guys! ^_^


End file.
